Franco Dellaglio 64
'Franco Dellaglio 64 '''is a platform game released for the Nintendo 64 on July 7, 1999. Is considered a sequel for the ''Franco Dellaglio Village saga for SNES and the only game in the series for N64. Story The story cinematic begins with a large mechanical-like floating island where King K. Bot explains his next plan to steal the watermelons from the Dellaglio Family once more time, while he explains, he traps Santiago, Dante, Martina and Longo in hail boxes, later, K. Bot,s island crushes into the FD Island, meanwhile, Skuaks allert Franco about the situation. Franco quickly into action and goes with José who explains that in order to save his friends and restore watermelons need to first learn certain movements that will be very useful during the journey, but to get them you need to collect a certain amount of Franco Coins. Then out to the island where he meets Exil, a giant hamster who tells him that King K. Bot thinks not only rob and kidnap his friends and watermelons, but also destroy the island, Exil tells him that he has a machine to stop the laser beam K. Bot will use to destroy the island, but first need 5 keys that K. Bot stole. Franco accepts and starts looking for the keys that are protected by the heads of each world. By bringing together friends and retrieve the keys, Franco and his friends meet in a final battle against K. Bot on a giant ship. When K. Bot surrenders and is defeated he leaves in a small cardboard box flying. After this Exil decided to create a party in commemoration of the victory of Franco, Santiago, Dante, Tixie and Longo. Characters # Franco: The first to appear and the first playable. His jumps are medium and his attacks are powerfull. His special abillity is jump into de sky and play his Barrel Minigame # Santiago: The second character, his jumps are the highest and his attacks are medium. His special abillity is jump whit his arms high to reach objects. # Dante: The third character, his jumps are high and his attacks are the lowest. His special abillity is fly with his Jetpac bag. # Tixie: The fourth to appear. His jumps are highest and his attacks are medium. His special abillity is being small and faster. # Longo: The last character of the game. His jumps are the lower and his attacks are the most powerfull of all. His special ability is being giant and longer to reach objects that are too far away. Gameplay Each character has it's own controls and special abilities. Franco * Press A to make a back jump to reach areas and objects too far away to other characters. Also, Franco can slam the ground with his hands pressing Z and B, this is a reference to the first Franco Dellaglio Village. ''Also, press Z and B to run like a dog and pass into slopes. * Jump into a Special Barrel to do the Barrel Minigame to win extra lifes and more points. Santiago * Press Z and B to run quickly like a mouse to enter in small areas and run over precipicies. * Stand on his Special Pad and press B to turn Santi's arms into springs to jump higher and reach objects and secret areas. Dante * Press Z and B to hit with Dante's cloth tail far switches and buttons. * Jump into his Special Barrel to use a jetpack bag to fly around the level and win special items and paly minigames. Tixie * Press A and B to jump and fall slowly like a helicopter with Martina's hair. * Jump into his Special Barrel to turn smaller and quickly to pass trough small areas or holes. Longo * Press Z and B to use Longo's neck as a hammer to press rusty buttons and hit stronger enemies. * Jump into his Special Barrel to turn giant and destroy rocks and huts. Reception Franco Dellaglio 64 received generally negative reviews from critics, saying that the game in its convention to 3D graphics, he lost the essence of the ''Franco Dellaglio Village saga beacuse of his hard controls and bad camera angles. Also, the game isn't as renovator as the SNES trilogy, the paper-like graphics are too overexploited at the time at the game was released, and it did not look as good as in the SNES saga. Also, the game was criticiced for his poorly camera controls and angles and was considered a poor way to compite to games like Super Mario 64, Banjo Kazooie or ''Zelda Ocarina of Time. ''The game has a 4.7 out of ten in GameRankings. Category:Games